Everything Happens for a Reason
by Alix Marie
Summary: Summaries aren't my thing..
1. Just Like Old Times

**A/N:** This is the First story I have ever written so please cut me some slack. Its not to great but I'm trying to get used to it. My mac is currently broken so i have to use the compooper in my kitchen which sucks because the keyboard is stupid and my retarded brother wont leave me alone. I fixed all of the lower case I's and changed the story a bit.

**Just Like Old Times**

Usually, I keep to myself ,but the one time I decide to try and make friends everything just falls apart. I have never been very out spoken and I like to keep things in my head. I have never dated or had a relationship with a guy besides my friend Jacob and of course, that only consists of hugs. Jacob is my best friend since I was little. He was the only person I managed to talk to when I was sent to forks for my so called vacation, and now that I am moving to forks I have a feeling I will be spending a lot of time with him. I'm leaving my mom, I know she'll miss me and i wouldn't leave her if I wasn't absolutely sure that the person she was staying with is capable of handling her. Now my dad, hes just like me. He doesn't like to hover, he has no hand-eye coordination and hes extremely shy. Things can get a little weird around Charlie, I guess that's just something I'm going to have to get used to. I am kind of looking forward to what forks will be like, even with all the rain and humidity, there has to be something good about it besides the fact that my best friend in the whole world lives there. Hopefully, during the time I will be residing there something interesting and exciting will spark... about 7 in the evening and I had just arrived at forks. To my surprise, it was raining. I was looking for Charlie but i couldn't find him anywhere, that's when i spotted Jacob. I nearly tripped over my feet when I ran to hug him. He had grown so much that I almost didn't recognize him. Not only had he grown, but he also looked a million times cuter than he had last year.

"Hey, Bells!" Jake said as he held me in his arms.

"Jake, Oh My God you've grown so much, I feel like I haven't seen you in years!" I managed to say through all the excitement.

"Lets get your bags so we can get to the car, we have a whole lot of catching up to do"

As we walked back to the car Jacob and I talked about old times. I joked around with him about the time i had given him a black eye for trying to kiss me. It turns out not only had I broken my thumb, but i had also managed to sprain my wrist. Jake felt so guilty about the incident that he promised to stay with me until I got my cast taken off and just for the heck of it i made him wash my dishes.

I had always believed Jacob liked me, but I didn't want to admit it because I didn't feel the same way at all, and if he ever tried to kiss me i would break my thumb and sprain my wrist, just like old times. I got home, said hi to Charlie and he showed me my room. He hadn't really updated the room much besides the ancient computer that laid on a table. I was so exhausted from the flight and I had a full day of school tomorrow, which Charlie informed about as soon as I got home. Oh the joy of entering a new school. If I got lucky I wouldn't trip and maybe I would run into the hottest guy on earth an he'd fall in love with me. A girl can dream right? After charlie left the room I was relieved. Everything seems so tense around him. I decided to shower so I took my towel and shampoo to the tiny bathroom. It didn't take me long to get out, I was extremely tired. When I was finished getting dressed I laid on my bed. I started to doze off as a small memory creeped into my brain.

Two years ago, when I was 15 I came to Forks to visit charlie. I was trying to accept the fact that mom was remarrying so i needed time to think and be alone. I was sitting on the swing in this small abandoned park that I used to play in when I was little, when a boy about the same age as was was about to climb the fence into the park, but when he noticed me on the old rusted swing he just stood there looking at me like I was on his property. I noticed he was the cutest boy I had ever seen he had this copper colored hair and these deep topaz eyes he was perfect height and his body was toned and muscular. He seemed perfect to me. I heard someone yelling in the distance. I think his name was Edward but after that day I never saw him again. My dream decided to take me a step forward. As I walked towards him I noticed how beautiful he was and just as I was about to talk to him my alarm clock rang. I couldn't be late to my first day of school.

"Shit!" I got dressed in about two minutes and when I ran out the door I almost crashed into a huge red Chevy pickup truck. Charlie had decided to buy me a car and for that I would be forever grateful. It was love at first sight when I saw the truck. It was big and it looked pretty safe for someone with two left feet. Charlie told me Jacobs dad, Billy had sold it to him for cheap so i didn't have to worry about the money. I arrived at Forks High School right on time. I got my schedule from the nice lady in the office. I didnt want to be late for my first class so I began to run. Not a good idea for a person without any balance. As I was about to reach the door to the class room my feet got tangles.

"Are you alright?" I heard someone ask me.

I tried to force my eyes open but they wouldn't obey my command. When I finally opened my eyes wide I stared into these capturing topaz eyes I recognized.

**A/N:**Alright, so I know its short but I promise the next chapter will be longer and probably more action packed.


	2. Just My Luck

**A/N:** Alright so this isn't that long I'm working on making them longer. The story may suck a bit but I promise I'm trying guys.

**Just My Luck**

"Are you alright?" I heard someone ask me

"Yes I think I'm okay thanks for the help" I said as I struggled to get to my feet. He offered me a hand but I didn't take it.

"Are you new here? I feel like I've seen you before" The guy with the warm eyes asked me.

"I guess you can say I'm new here and I feel the same way but I can't put my finger on where I've seen you."

I raked my mind trying to remember those eyes, but it wouldn't come to me. When I finally decided to give up he turned to me and said

"I'm Edward Cullen your Isabella Swan right?"

My dream had come true, well half of it had. I met the cutest guy on earth on my first day at a new school and he knew who I was.

"Bella" I corrected him "Just Bella"

"I have to get to class Bella nice meeting you" that's when I realized who he was.

He was the the boy I saw at the park two years ago. The boy I couldn't stop dreaming about. The boy I thought I would never see again. Edward wouldn't leave my mind I thought about him through all my classes. Finally, it was time for lunch. When I walked into the cafeteria a crowd of people started to bombard me with questions. Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Angela my new friends asked about my day and how it was going so far. I told them it was going okay and that I had met a guy named Edward Cullen. The expression on their faces almost made me giggle. They looked like they had just seen a three headed vampire.

"Edward Cullen?" Jessica managed to ask through all the surprise

"Yes, Edward. Is something wrong with him?" I waited for her to answer

"Well, hes not only the hottest guy in the school, but aparently he likes to keep to himself and the only people he does talk to are his family."

"Family?" I asked

She pointed towards the other side of the room as she said their names "Alice Cullen, Emmet Cullen, Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Jasper Hale."

I couldn't help to wonder why he would help me and why we were somehow attracted to each other. As I walked inside the class room I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize who I was sitting next to. Edward just sat there looking confused as I sat down robotically.

"Earth to Bella" I heard someone say to me. I turned to see Edward smiling at me.

"Oh, sorry hey whats up?" I felt a little weird since I was the only person he decided to talk to in the whole school. Edward realized something was bothering me so he asked

"Whats on your mind? I mean if you can tell me"

"I don't think you want to know"

"Just tell me I'm pretty sure its not that bad"

"Why do you only chose to speak to me? I don't understand" he stared at me with wide eyes.

"I feel like I somehow know you and even though it sounds weird I feel like I cant stay away from you."

To me it sounded a little weird but I knew exactly how he felt.

"I know where I've seen you before" I told him " remember two years ago you were about to climb the fence into the old abandoned park? I was sitting on the swings and when you saw me you didn't climb it." He looked surprised.

"You looked so confused I didn't want to disturb you. We share the same thinking spot, that's where I go to get some peace and quiet. I guess we have more things in commen than I thought"

The bell rang and we went our separate ways. When I reached the parking lot I got in my car when I heard a tap on the window. I turned to see who it was to find Edward standing there with a beautiful crooked smile painted on his face. I reached for the knob that opens the window .

"Hey Bella"

"Hey?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime."

"Yeah sure, I could use some company" I said while I looked around to see if anyone was looking. Nearly the whole parking lot had their eyes plastered on us, like we were celebrities or something.

"I wanna introduce you to my family come sit with us at lunch tomorrow" he started to walk towards his silver Volvo."

On my way home I thought about his family. Not that it really mattered but would they like me? It was starting to get dark and the rain was falling like rocks. I didn't want to be home so early so I decided to take a tour around town just to see how everything was and to give Charlie some time to get home. The houses seemed pretty decent and everything was so green. That's when I saw it. Bright lights heading straight towards me. My life flashed before my eyes. One face stayed, all I could see was Edward as I tried to move the car so I wouldn't crash. The tires squealed as the car spun around a few times. From the corner of my eye I noticed the blue Honda headed straight at me. I squeezed my eyes shut since there was nothing else left to do besides pray for my life. The car was headed straight to my door. Everything happened so fast, Edward was there in a flash he got me out of the car and the second i woke up i was already in the hospital.

**A/N:** Please Review. Chapters are really short I know, but its my first story right? I will probably update tomorrow..

**Ciao**


	3. My First Kiss

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the ugly white and grey ceiling. As I dozed back into deep sleep I started to think about what had happened earlier. Everything seemed so unclear, the car, Edward, me it just all seemed like a big blob of stuff. Just as I was about to reach actual sleep I heard someone call my name. My eyelids shot back and I let out a loud yelp as I tried to pick my head up from the hospital pillow.

"Slow down you were just in an accident do you want to kill yourself?" I wanted to pinch myself to wake up from this perfect dream.

"Edward? what are you doing here?"

"Just put your head down we'll talk about this later. Relax and take a rest you need it after everything that happened earlier." He obviously noticed I looked confused and asked "you don't remember well, do you?"

As I started to retrace my steps and what had happened today, I realized that I could only recall certain things clearly, the rest was jumbled. Pictures of a blue Honda appeared here and there and edward scooping me up like a rag doll also shot into my brain, but the rest was history. "It would really be great if you helped me out here Edward."

A grin spread across his face "Bella, after you left school I noticed you dropped your keys on the floor so I followed you to wherever you were going. Everything was so peaceful and nothing seemed to be out of place until that blue honda came speeding towards you. I tried to do something, but my hands were tied. There really wasn't much to do. Ideas started to race through my mind, I even thought about placing my volvo in front of your car in order to keep you alive, but thats when it came to me, all I had to do was somehow get into your car. I pulled up next to the truck and prayed so that I would make it onto your car as quick as possible. When I finally got inside you were frozen, paralyzed in shock. You wouldn't respond to anything so I had to push you out of the way and throw you in the back seat." I was about to interrupt when the nurse walked in. Apparently my X-rays had shown two fractured bones on my right arm. At least that would get me out of gym for a while.

I wanted Edward to continue with the story, but the nurse lady was still standing there flirting with Edward while he ignored her and showed no interest in her. When I looked over I heard him say "can you give us some privacy please?" in that polite manner he always spoke in, but the nurse knew what those words meant.

"Hey Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay I guess. Where's chief Swan? I thought he would be here if I was ever injured" I said trying to light up the mood a little.

"Bella, there's something I have to tell you....... Your dad was in the blue Honda." My heart stopped, my jaw dropped as my tears made their way onto my cheeks. I finally managed to choke out "Is he okay?"

"My father is a doctor here, he's taking care of Charlie. Your dad suffered multiple hits to the head and was in very sever conditions. I'm so sorry Bella I'm sure Charlisle is doing everything possible to get your father out of the coma."

"COMA?!" I screamed. My father was in a coma and it's was my fault.

"I want to see him, Edward can I please see him, Please?" He frowned at me as he explained. "Bella your dad is in the ICU, no one is allowed to go in there except doctors, but I'm sure I can ask Charlisle to make one exception for me.

Edward left the room thirty minutes later. He talked to Charlisle and he gave the OK, but Edward had to be with me at all times just in case I broke down or couldn't take it. As we traveled through the small halls and reached the ICU, I thought about Charlie. Would he be okay? Of course Renee hadn't been contacted because there was nobody to do it. Charlie was always the one who called Renee and told her the bad news. He always dealt with her nervous break downs when something happened. I had to call Renee and inform her about what had happened earlier. Before entering the Intensive Care Unit I motioned for Edward to follow me. When I got to the pay phone I remembered I didn't have a quarter. Edward pulled out a cell phone and handed it to me. I dialed my moms number but she wouldn't pick up, I dialed about a million times until I heard her scared voice answer the phone.

"HELLO!? Is everything okay?!" Thats when I noticed I hadn't looked at the time, guessing from her voice it was pretty late.

"Mom its me, Bella" I managed to sound calm but she kept asking me and screaming at me asking what was wrong.

"Are you okay Bella is everything alright?" she was calming down a bit but as soon as i told her the news I knew she would take extreme measures.

"Mom I'm alright just a broken arm you know how I always hurt myself." She was use to me being injured so I started off with the easy news first.

"Where's Charlie? I want to speak to him NOW!" I started to get scared, what would happen to Charlie if mom made me move back to Phoenix.

"Mom, there's some bad news. Where's Phil?" I heard Phil say something in the background I knew he was telling her to take a seat just in case.

"Mom, I got into an accident with this big blue Honda today. I wasn't hurt too badly but Charlie was driving the other car. His friend asked him to take the car to the mechanic and on the way there he lost control of the steering wheel and wasn't able to regain control." I was sobbing now, Renee was so quiet I didn't know if she was still on the line or not. "Dads in a coma and they don't know when he will snap out of it, they say his injuries were pretty bad, but they have hope." Renee let out a loud sob and I heard Phil on the receiver.

"Bella, Your mom and I are going to fly out there now okay? I'm going to try to calm her down and we will call you as soon as we are off the plane. We both hung up and I noticed Edward staring at me with blank eyes. I motioned to him I didn't want to talk, so instead he just closed his mouth and lead the way to the ICU.

When we entered the small room charlie was placed in, I could hear all the machines at work. I didn't look directly at Charlie because I knew I probably wouldn't handle it too well. We didn't stay in the room for long because if we were caught in there we could've caused Charlisle trouble. Before we left I told Charlie I loved him and that i would pray for him while tears rushed down my cheeks. Edward hugged me and comforted me before we got out of the room so nobody would notice I had been crying. When I arrived at my room with Edward I found the nurse checking in to see if I was there. She told me all my blood test, urine test and X-rays were okay and that besides breaking my arm I was in perfect shape. When she stepped out of the room I heard larger footsteps entering.

"Hi Isabella Swan, Im doctor Charlisle I will be putting on your cast." I was shocked at how handsome he was although he was pale and had a toned body like Edward they looked nothing alike and he seemed too young to be Edward's father.

"Hi call me Bella." I said absentmindedly. As he worked his magic Edward kept by my side. When Doctor Charlisle was finished with my cast he said I was able to go home if I wanted. I realized I needed to brush my teeth and shower badly, but I had no car to get home in.

"I will drive you" Edward offered as if he could read my mind.

"Thanks I don't know how I'm going to repay you for this" I really was planning on repaying him someway or another, but at the moment I wasn't quite sure how. We walked to his silver Volvo and he opened the front door to the car for me I got in and watched him walk around to the other side. I felt bad for leaving Charlie but as soon as I had cleaned myself up I would ask Edward to drive me back to the hospital. Edward already knew where Chief Swans house was so he drove straight there. We didn't speak much since he knew I was emotionally devastated. When I got home I asked Edward if he was hungry, he shook his head and told me not to worry about him. The problem was i couldn't get him out of my head. Everything that had to do with him mattered to me, it was a weird connection and I'm sure he felt it too. I ran up to my room and searched for the clothes I was going to change into. There wasn't much to pick from so the decision was fast. I snatched my bag of toiletries from my bed where I had left it yesterday. When I got into the bathroom I remembered how I wasn't supposed to wet the cast. I ran downstairs and found Edward sitting at the table waiting for me to be finished.

"Where are the bags? I can wrap your arm in a bag and no water will be able to get in" He reached to the cabinet where all the bags were and took one out. As he grabbed my arm I felt a shock go through my body and my heart speed up. He was so good looking and such a gentleman that it was hard to believe he was real. As I watched him wrap my arm in a green plastic bag, I noticed how perfect his jaw was and how beautiful his eyes were. By the time I snapped out of it he was finished wrapping and was holding my arm up waiting for me to react. "sorry I sort of spaced out" I yelled as I ran up the steps so he wouldn't see me blushing. I took a shower as fast as possible and got dressed. My hair was in huge knots since I had slept without combing it. I managed to tame the beast called my hair and ran back downstairs.

"Ready!" Edward took his eyes off of the TV and looked at me.

"You look nice, and clean" I stared at him confused.

"Thank you, Hey Edward can you do me another big favor and drive me back to the hospital. I promise I will repay you somehow."

"Sure no problem, I was going to drive you back anyway. Your mom called while you were in the shower. I told her we would be there soon and she told me to tell you that Charlie has slipped out of his coma." A huge grin was plastered on my face. I was trying to say something, but nothing would come out.

"Oh and Bella I know how you can repay me" there was an evil smirk on his face that made me giggle.

"Oh yeah? How?" I smiled at him. This sure seemed a lot like flirting.

"Well, when your father gets better I would like to take you out sometime." I was expecting something like do my laundry or walk my dog, but this never went through my mind.

"I'd love to" I finally managed to choke out through all the excitement.

When we got inside the hospital we asked for Charlie Swans room they gave us two pink passes and we made our way to the room. When we finally got inside the room I spotted mom and Phil first and then I saw Charlie. He looked perfectly fine and was walking out of the bathroom at the moment. I ran up to mom and kissed her on the cheek, I said hi to Phil and gave Charlie a huge hug. I looked back to see where Edward had gone and saw him standing awkwardly at the door.

"Mom, Dad, Phil this is Edward he's doctor Charlisles son." they all greeted him with a wave except my mom who hugged him so hard that she almost crushed his bones. Mom and I walked out of the room after a while she wanted to talk to me privately. I left Edward in the room being interrogated by Charlie.

"What's up mom?" I asked when we reached the bathroom.

"Well Honey, I just wanted to talk about boys and you know how you have to watch out. You're too young to suffer and get pregnant so watch out with Edward because I see how he looks at you." I stared at her, my cheeks tomato red.

"MOM! are you serious? I haven't known Edward that long we are just friends." I didn't feel like mentioning the fact that he had asked me on a date.

"Okay Honey, I just wanted to make sure every thing's alright" As we walked back to the room, I asked how Phoenix was and how hot it was out there. She asked me if I wanted to move back but I told her no that I wanted to live in Forks for a while.

When we got back to the room I found all three guys laughing. Edward told me Charlisle had discharged my dad and we could go home. Jacob's dad Billy Black came to pick us up, but we all didn't fit in the small car. I ended up in the car with Edward and everyone else in Billy's car.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward turned to look at me and nodded his head.

"Isn't Charlisle too young to be your father?" I turned to look out the window as I blushed ten different shades of red.

"My family and I are all adopted. Charlisle and Esme took us in when we were little and all of us have grown to love them like parents. I turned to edward and smiled.

Edward dropped me off in front of my house and walked me to the steps I turned around and found myself staring into his gorgeous topaz eyes I had first seen two years ago.

"Thanks for everything, I probably wouldn't have survived without you." I watched as Edward opened his mouth to speak, but instead his leaned in and planted his lips on mine.

* * *

**so this chapter turned out longer than all the others. I took long to update sorry about that but I finally got my computer back :) **

**Im going to try to update ASAP even though finals are driving me nuts. Remember this is my first story so its a bit weird to write it. **

**Review Please and PM me if anything. **

** GRACIAS CHAO Alix :D  
**


End file.
